Another real life crossover oh noes
by TonfaChick
Summary: 7 girls are transported to the Narutoverse Yeah first fic I suck no yaoi R&R Flames welcome!
1. Kendra and Jess

A/n this is my first fanfic umm yeah I suck that much

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any books or songs

It was a normal Saturday afternoon all of my friends were at my house for a Naruto marathon. My friends being Kendra, Alexis, Kate, Shelby, and my cousins Steph and Nicole.Kendra, Alexis, and Jess were all the same age, 12, and Kate, Shelby, and Nicole were all 13, Steph was 26. Steph was there because she was our 'chaperone' as she called it. "Guys Naruto's on hurry up with the snacks and soda!" Lexi shouted while tugging Nicole and I in the room along with the tray that I put the snacks on "the first episodes starting and – ahh"she screamed tripping over her own feet making me trip and then catching myself in the mysterious way I do that always amazes everyone.

"Jeez Lexi that could have ended badly really badly" Jess said while pulling her on her feet while Nicole nodded in agreement .Lexi suddenly got a big smirk on her face and pushed Jess towards the TV. Soda spilled all over the TV and a portal opened and sucked us all in.

"Oomph!!" They grunted hitting solid ground "Look New clothes I'm wearing yellow" Kendra said in her hyper voice "oh Jess you're gothic, all in black, Nicky you're all in brown, Lexi's in baby blue, Katycacha's in red, Shelby's in green, and Steph's in lavender, but most importantly my assumption's on Jess being gothic are true so ha!" Kendra shouted happily.

"Holy crap sensei girls fell from the sky!!"Naruto yelled making Kendra and Jess realize they were the only conscious ones (A/n and they weren't in Kansas any more!). Kendra and Jess using Blonde telepathy came up with a plan here's their conversation,

'What do we do Jess what do we do!'

'chill we just tell them the truth if they kill us oh well I've always wondered if they have food in heaven, yeah just tell the truth it shall set us free or we could make up a story like the compulsive liars we are, your chose'

'Let's do the truth they probably won't believe the lie we come up with.'

'Oh by the way plan b is chat speak Kay?'

"You two you're not from around here are you? State your business!" The emo Sasugay said throwing kunai at us

"Um could we speak to your sensei please?" Jess said not even waiting for an answer and walked over to Kakashi and saying "Hey you up in the tree yeah you thinking you're all stealthy but really that's too obvious …"and then telling him exactly what happened

"Ok I'll be taking you to the hokage's office for your sleeping friends I'll have my team guard them for now Ok" he smiled too coolly for hearing what he heard

"hmm Kakashi who are these two" The Hokage said commence Story … And we're back "I suppose you'll need a place to stay well no worries I've already sent some body to find you and you're friends a place. You're probably wondering how you're going to make money for essentials how do you feel about becoming ninjas" They agreed faster than they could speak and they were going to be ninjas…

A/n oh no a cliffy we're gonna die sorry it's so short I keep coming into a tough spot that will be demolished painfully! Oh the next chapter will be longer I promise Review flames are welcome.


	2. N,K and S

A/n yes chappy two is called N, K, and S standing for the other three's names

I don't Naruto if I did there would be tap dancing donkeys and lot's of them!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole, Kate and Shelby landed else where in the world and immediately were face to face with the sand sibs and Baki. Making Nicole squeal and try to glomp Kankuro (A/n she's a big fangirl of his) only to be held back by the two other girls. "What's your business?" Baki croaked .And to the insane story… We're back in black I mean to the story. "Follow me to the Kazekage's office" They followed kind of Nicole latched herself onto Kankuro's back somehow and make Kate and Shelby attempt to pull her off which is impossible considering that all people in that family are self proclaimed clingers.

After telling the Kazekage the insane story which is muchly overused in this horri- wonderful story he told them they'd be ninjas how creative and they'd stay with the sand sibs and their Sensei would be Baki who told them to do introductions or they would have to pay the pie piper whoever he is.

Nicole immediately started to introduce her self "Bonjour the name is Nicole, Nicky or Cole for short, I like Music, Movies, and puppets and himpoints to Kankuro I dislike clowns and My little cousin when she starts ranting, my hobbies include singing and freaking my little cousin out with puppets, my dreams are 1 to be 5'9" 2 to become a fashion designer!" She concluded smiling like a cartoon chipmunk.

"I'm Shelby, I like Horror films and musicals, choclate and hanging with my buds, I dislike most people, my hobbies are art and listening to heavy metal with Jess Cole's little cousin and Kendra , my dreams are to be the best me I can be I guess." Shelby said acting bored twirling a lock of dark blonde hair as Kate was absentmindedly playing with Nicky's long brown hair wondering how her own short black hair would look like at her length.

"I'm Kate, Katycacha to my close friends, I like random crap and hanging with my buds, I hate lots of things, my hobbies are doing stuff, my dream is to become a good ninja I suppose" Kate finished. Then it was the sand sibs turn but we'll skip through that.

"Oh no I'm such a bad friend we don't know where the others are!" They yelled in unison all of a sudden when Baki came in the room then he walked back out .30 minutes later he walked back in and slapped duck tape over their mouths the girls finally calmed down. You may wonder why Gaara didn't kill them well he left when it was his turn to introduce himself making Temari do his introduction.

Nicole was first to rip off the duck tape followed by the other two who then promised to be mildly quiet. Nicole then attempted to do her on jutsu that she called voice mockery to sound like Sasuke. She did sound exactly like him and started singing the emo song which goes like this…

I cut myself and steal my sister's eyeliner I must be EMO E-M-O Emo My bff's Goth but that another song!!

Kendra and Jess made it up on day at recess when they had just had like10 energy drinks so it was bound to be weird to normal people not so much themselves. Shelby then proceeded to cross check her across the room and made Kate laugh loudly.Gaara took that moment to walk in at the moment Nicky started singing and walked back out.

' Jess and Kendra would kill me for stealing their beloved song of doom as they titled it' Nicky thought after starting to sing another of J&K's made up songs called I don't like your emo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n this is right after the Zabuza saga so thanks 4 reading review or give me Ideas of what you wanna read Kay Review or I'll set Lee to make you youthful!!


	3. fight part 1

A/n I'm on a roll and it's really late so bring on the heavy metal fools oh and Thanks again to any reviews and flames I wuffles them so much on to chappy three introductions and sensei's woohoo I don't own any books, music or anime

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess and Kendra were asking who their sensei was going to be and who they wanted. Jess wanted Guy and Kendra wanted Asuma probably because the two were exactly like their father's seriously! Good thing they're not like their father's! Steph and Lexi took this moment to interrupt and were informed about what happened.

"Hokage, I think I maybe a little to old to be a genin." Steph said looking at him nervously smiling the infamous Cote smile with that smile you can get away with anything seriously anything! "What should I do?" Steph said noticing Kakashi staring at her then she blushed a very pale pink almost unnoticeable to the human eye.

"Whoa ninja seriously, I can kick anybodies butt now!" said Lexi jumping up and down as the Hokage pondered what Steph could do.

"You could be the shadow to Kakashi for now and then we'll see what we can do. As for what team you'll be on girls how about Kurenai's team the chunin exams will be in 3 months do you think you'll be ready by then?" The girls nodded "Good okay then. Kakashi take them to meet their team!"

Kakashi explained what happened to Kurenai and left them there Kendra and Lexi smiled like Chuckie the evil doll and Jess kind of scooted away from them and looked scared since Cote's sense peoples auras and their auras were all over the map and that's never good.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves you go first?" Kurenai said looking at the three and pointing at Jess who looked the most normal except all the black. That's kids nowadays.

"I'm Jess I like my friend's, music and academic stuff like math, I dislike puppets in any size, form, or manner, clowns ,and children killers, my hobbies are writing and wrestling, my dream is to become a medic nin." Jess said nervously (A/n is she on speed?)

Kendra decided she'd go next "I am Kendra I like crack cracks a friend of mine!!" She said like a chipmunk on crack "Just kidding I like a lot of stuff, I hate a lot of stuff, I have hobbies since when? My dream is a simple one to be awesome!! Nuff said" concluded Kendra with a peace sign.

"My name is Lexi, I like blue stuff, and bunnies! I dislike my ex-boyfriends muchly, my hobbies are trying to get my friends boyfriends much to their dislike and plotting how I'm going to do that, my dream is to become a love doctor." Lexi said smiling normally now. Once again I'll skip through the rest because let's face it we now what their names are people don't be sped's. Anyway…

"Okay let's see what you girls can do! Shino spar with Jess, Kiba with Lexi, and Hinata with Kendra!" Kurenai said. "Ok we'll start with hand to hand and that only! Start!"

Jess decided to put her karate and other martial arts knowledge to use and ran unusually fast and kicked Shino's legs from under him and then kicked him into a nearby tree and did an elbow slam to his stomach. Kendra and Lexi stared in wonderment they knew Jess was fast but not that fast they could barely see her at all at first they thought Shino was getting beaten by a ghost. The rest of them gasped. Jess was back at her starting place shouting "come on fight back"

"You asked for it."He said back getting up proceeding to run and kick Jess but Jess took this moment to her advantage and caught him by the neck in the part where the arm bends whatever that's called and choking him off from oxygen long enough for him to pass out ending the match .She and Kendra who would be fighting after Lexi pulled him over to the sidelines where he gained consciousness and glared at Jess silently the worst kind.

"Sorry I didn't mean to knock you out I just didn't realize that would do that until it did. Did I say I was sorry?" Jess said offering her hand for a handshake out of habit. Good thing he took it and accepted the apology. All the while Lexi was planning devious plans.

The match between Lexi and Kiba was beginning and he was pissing Lexi off from being too cocky which in Lexi's mind is a no-no. So being the hot head she is she rushed up punched him in the nose, kicked him in the groin, then stomped on his toe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n Yeah that was interesting review or Kiba will give you flees


	4. fight part 2

A/n no reviews that's weird then again I'm impatient chapter 2 is Fight part 2 so yeah r&r you know the drill oh and I don't own anything so no lawsuits!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow!! What's wrong with you girls are you superhuman? Or just stupid?" Kiba said after the brutal and uncalled for attack. Yeah Lexi couldn't remember S.I.N.G. at all just groin yup the place where the sun doesn't shine.

"Well since you asked Jess is the only superhuman, actually she's a Wicca with powers, I suppose a hereditary trait because Steph and Nicky are the same! I'm a blonde so I'm dumb, DUH!" concluded Lexi (A/n all the ones who ended up in Konoha are blonde). Upon hearing her name Jess looked over and waved.

"What powers?" Kendra asked having never seen her in action. Jess decided to demonstrate it instead of explain. Jess snapped her fingers and a ball of fire appeared in each hand then she snapped her fingers again and her whole body burst into flames then extinguished at another snap.

"We in the Cote family are elementals and Nicky, Steph and I found another power, we call it the kiss of death it does just as the name indicates of course we can channel it through our fingers too and we don't even have to touch them at all unless they happen to be really strong." Jess said looking at the match. "Don't look at me like that!" She said as everyone stared at her.

Lexi and Kiba were still duking it out and Lexi got pissed off and hit a pressure point (Akamaru was on the sidelines) knocking him out. Hinata and Kendra got to the field and began to fight. Kendra decided that kicking was the best way to begin so she tried kicking her in the face and missed because there is such thing as dodging but really who bothers to?

"Come on Jess how you are so good at Taijutsu?" Kendra asked dodging punches.

"Kendra I'm good at Taijutsu because of two things,1 I'm a Cote, Cote's are good at everything,2 I'm a swimmer, swimmers kick major ass!" Jess said very cockily.

"Jess, sweety, you're acting really cocky, when you act cocky it's making you seem like an ass.You just like wrestling." Lexi stated. Jess just shrugged.

On the field Kendra was having the time of her life currently she was glomping the life out of Hinata eventually was knocked out.

"Okay girls I think you can go now. Meet back here by 5 o'clock sharp for more training."Kurenai said as Stephy and Kakashi appeared.

"Okay follow me to where you'll be living."Kakashi said walking ahead of them. Soon they were there and were handed keys. "Bye." He said disappearing.

"Well what happened Steph you're usually talkative?" Jess asked.

"It all happened so fast… he asked me out to get to know each other better… tonight."Steph said "To dinner at some fancy restaurant he said it was semiformal…do ninjas dress semi formal?"

The three younger girls were grinning madly at Steph and started dragging her out the door. They went to the place where all the shops were and went on a shopping spree buying both ninja and casual clothes. Then they shopped for the perfect outfit for Stephy They bought a knee length black dress that had spaghetti straps and matching black shoes. The out fit was formal but not too formal there for making it semiformal.

They returned back to the house and Stephy changed into her new outfit. Then waited for Kakashi to arrive. He was late as usual. They headed out leaving the young ones home alone. The phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Hinata.Um yeah let me right a note and we'll pack." Jess hung up the phone and said "We're going to a sleep over at Hinata's house her dad's said it was ok and he's out on a mission. Go pack!" They all hurriedly packed and were out the door where Hinata was waiting for them.

"O-okay this is where I live all the other girls are upstairs already." Hinata introduced them all and the party started with truth or dare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n okay I don't care what I said be fore this is before the land of waves. Here's a preview of the next chapter

"There's some one listening in on us"

"We've been found out abort mission I repeat abort mission"

"Too late!"

Next time on our next chapter.


	5. Sleepovahpt1

A/n Thank you reviewers you're awesome keep the reviews coming I get easily discouraged. I don't own Naruto or any songs.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Kendra asked getting slapped in the back of the head by Jess. "What the hell was that for?"

"It was too tempting the back of your head was right there and it practically screamed 'Slap me'" Jess said uninterested.

"I was thinking we could do Kareoke now that we're all introduced then may be some truth or dare." Hinata said "Who wants to go first?" Kendra and Jess smiled at each other.

"We will!" They shouted knocking everyone back.

Meanwhile

"Whoa they're louder then Naruto" Voice 1 whispered

"Hn" grunted 2

"…" agreed 3

"Munch" agreed4

"Troublesome" said 5

"Hey!" said voice 6

Back with the girls

"Ah yeah that's right 

All you single people out there

This is for you 

I'm not waitin' around for a man to save me

(Cos I'm happy where I am)

Don't depend on a guy to validate me 

(No no)

I don't need to be anyone's baby

(Is that so hard to understand?)

No I don't need another half to make me whole

Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't

I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't

[Chorus:

This is my current single status

My declaration of independence

There's no way I'm tradin' places

Right now a star's in the ascendant 

I'm single

(Right now)

That's how I wanna be

I'm single

(Right now)

That's how I wanna be

Ah yeah Uh Huh that's right

Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good

(I like who I am) 

I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love 'cos I would

I'm not gonna get hooked up just 'cos you say I should

(Can't romance on demand)

I'm gonna wait so I'm sorry if you misunderstood

[Chorus

Everything in it's right time everything in it's right place

I know I'll settle down one day

But 'til then I like it this way it's my way

Eh I like it this way

Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't

I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't

'Til then I'm single 

This is my current single status

My declaration of independence

There's no way I'm tradin' places 

Right now a star's in the ascendant" Kendra and Jess finished in unison.

"Some one's listening to us" Lexi said about to open up the door that the boys were leaning against to hear.

"Abort mission I repeat abort mission"Kiba shouted

"Too late!" Lexi said as the boys tumbled in the doorway. "Now what would you boys be doing listening in on us?"

A/n that's all for this chapter I'll write the next one soon. Here's another song I was going to do but thought the other one was better for Kendra and Jess

Lil mama  
Yeah it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin.  
I gotta ask 'em, cuz if i don't  
Its poppin, its poppin, its poppin, its poppin  
i don't know  
let's go

What you know bout me  
What you know   
what you know  
What you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know  
They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin  
Im standin at my locker  
And all the boys keep stoppin  
What you know bout me  
What you know  
what you know  
What you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you   
What you know  
They say my lip gloss is poppin  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin  
They chase me after school

Mac mac Lorial yep cuz im worth it  
Love tha way I puts it on so perfect  
Wipe the corners of my mouth so I work it  
When I walk down the hallway they cant say nothing  
Oh oh oh my lips so luscious  
The way I spice it up with tha mac mac brushes  
Loreal got the wat-watermelon brushes  
That probally is the why these boys got crushes.

What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know  
They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin  
Im standin at my locker  
And all the boys keep stoppin  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know  
They say my lip gloss is lip gloss is poppin  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin  
They chase me after school

When its time for lunch  
My lips still rock  
Lila mama melon with tha hot pink top  
Cherry, vanilla,  
Flavors is a virtue they  
Lovin, lip gloss universal  
They boys really like it the girls don't speak  
They rollin they eyes  
They lip gloss cheap  
It aint my fault  
But I can upgrade ya  
Show you how to use nice things with nice flavaz

What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know  
They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin  
Im standin at my locker  
And all the boys keep stoppin  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know  
They say my lip gloss is lip gloss is poppin  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin  
They chase me after school

Cuz myyyyy lip gloss   
Is poppin is poppin  
Is poppin is poppin  
Cuz myyyyy lip gloss  
Is poppin is poppin  
Is poppin is poppin

sitting in 8th period  
Thought I was in trouble  
Dean called me on tha loudspeaker on the double  
I stepped in her office like  
"Yes, Ms.McClarkson"  
She like girl ran out of my lip gloss and  
Write down where you get yours from  
Cuz I must admit  
That bubblegum  
Is poppin, is poppin  
Is poppin she aint frontin  
And uh  
I be lovin it  
I be I be lovin it and uh  
I be usin it I be I be usin it uh  
I be rubbin it I be I be rubbin it on my lips  
My lips my lipgloss

What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you   
What you know  
They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin  
Im standin at my locker  
And all the boys keep stopping  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know

They say my lip gloss is poppin  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin  
They chase me after school


	6. Sleepovahpt2

A/n I only had 3 hours of sleep if it sounds insane you know why

Disclaimer I don't own

"Spying on you?" Naruto said earning a glare from Kendra and Jess. Not because they were mad but because that's what they do.

"Evs as we Aussies say you're gonna sing whether you like it or not." Kendra said "If that's alright with Hina-chan." Hinata nodded

"You're not Australian Kendra Dark Lord of the EMO." Jess said using Kendra's nickname. Everyone giggled "Why must you all giggle…"

"I know Jess Dark Duchess of Death. Sasuke I have the perfect song for you!" Kendra said putting the song on the karaoke machine and handing Sasuke the microphone. He began singing.

"Faces filled with joy and cheer  
what a magical time of year  
Howdy Ho! It's Weasel Stomping Day

Put your Viking helmet on  
Spread that mayonaisse on the lawn  
Don't you know it's Weasel Stomping Day

All the little girls and boys  
Love that wonderful crunching noise  
You'll know what this day's about  
When you stomp a weasel's guts right out

So, come along and have a laugh  
Snap their weasely spines in half  
Grap your boots and stomp your cares away  
Hip hip hooray, it's Weasel Stomping Day

[Sounds of weasels getting stomped on, with bone-crunching and rodent-screeching effects

People love them down the street  
Crushing weasels beneath their feet  
Why we do it, who can say?  
But it's such a festive holiday

So let the stomping fun begin  
Bash their weasely skulls right in  
It's tradition, that makes it okay

Hey everyone, it's Weasel Stomping  
We'll have some fun on Weasel Stomping  
Put down your gun, it's Weasel Stomping Day  
Hip Hip Hooray, it's Weasel Stomping Day

Weasel Stomping Day  
Hey!" Kendra, Jess and Lexi all were laughing hysterically and High fived each other.

"Sogasp who gaspWantsgasp togasp wantsgaspSinggasp agasp duet with Jess?" Kendra said catching her breath "It has to be a dude." Jess was in the corner looking very innocent. Kendra looked at the boys 'Jess's type let's see oh wait.' She thought taking out a machine she called the perfect match finder and ran it across Jess's face then across each of the boys and the machine did a match up… 'Shino eww… can't argue with the machine though, it might eat me!' "O.k. Shino you're up." she said handing Jess and Shino each a microphone.

[Shino

"Strumming dub plates with our fingers,  
Eliminate sounds with our song,   
Killing a sound boy with this sound,  
Killing a sound boy with this sound,  
Taking sound boys' lives with this dub,  
Killing him softly with this sound.  
Strumming my pain with his fingers,   
Singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song."

[Jess   
"I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style,  
And so I came to see him and listen for a while.  
And there he was this young bwoy, stranger to my eyes,  
Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song.  
I felt all flushed with fever,  
Embarrassed by the crowd,  
I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud.  
I prayed that he would finish,  
But he just kept right on strumming my pain with his fingers, Singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song"

[Shino  
"Yo L-Boogie, take it to the bridge" 

[Jess  
(Bust it)  
"Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,  
killing me softly with his song,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song.   
Strumming my pain with his finger, yeah he was ..."

"Ok Kendra pay back! Chouji get up here and sing a duet with Kendra-_chan" _Jess said venomously.

A/n like it? Review. 


End file.
